Happily Ever After
by FullMetalPrincess
Summary: Sasuke is being a jerk again. Naruto is screaming again. What else is new? SasuNaru oneshot.


**Hiya everyone! This is my first (And most likely my last) try at sasunaru! So, go easy on me. And for those of you who've read my other stories, yes I changed my name. Yes, I do know what it means. And yes, I know it's sort of creepy. Anyways, on with the oddity that is my writing!**

"Grr! Sasuke!" I yell. He is so irritating. Just standing there with that smug look on his face. What a jerk! I get up from the ground; the place I fell to when he tripped me. "Gah!" I trip over a rock. God, I'm such a klutz today. Sasuke comes over to where I am and crouches.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks. I spit out some dirt my mouth managed to gather.

"No thanks to you." He smirks and offers me a hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. He might be a jerk, but he's still my best friend.

"Thanks, man." He grunts. In Sasuke language, that means 'you're welcome'.

"Let's go, Dead Last." Sasuke says to me.

"When will you stop calling me a dead last?!" I scream at his back.

"That depends- when will you stop _being_ a dead last?"

"You think you're sooo much better than me, but let me tell you something, Sasuke. We are more alike than you know! We are equals! Ninja of the same village and identical rank!" I scream. (I seem to do that a lot, don't I?) He grinds his perfect teeth and glares viciously at me.

"You, a dead last, lowest scoring academy graduate, blockheaded, _loser_, think that we are the same? Don't make me laugh."

"As if that were possible…" I say. I'm grumpy, my head hurts, I want my ramen, and I'm arguing with a really hot guy. And before you ask, No, I'm not gay. I happen to be bisexual.

"Whatever. I'm going home." Sasuke says. I wave and smile. Even though we just had a fight, I can never stay mad at him for long.

"See ya around, Sasuke." To my great surprise, he laughed. I never thought I'd live to see or hear him laugh. It's amazing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that…you never say good bye. It's always 'see you later' or 'see you tomorrow, Sasuke'. It's like you always expect me to be here when you come back." His laughter died down. I still don't get what was so funny…

"Well, yeah. I mean I do expect to see you again." Sasuke looks perceptively at me.

"Why don't you tell me good bye now?"

"Because," I say, "Good bye sounds like forever. If I tell you goodbye, I might not see you again."

"What would you do," He takes a step toward me, "if you never saw me again?" Two more steps towards me.

"That wouldn't be a problem." Tree more steps, he takes them slow and deliberate.

"Why is that, Naruto?"

"Because. I won't loose you." He is getting extremely close. Now, only a foot away, he leans in a bit.

"You won't have to worry about that. " He leans in more and I seize my chance. I kiss him full on the lips, but before he has a chance to do anything, I break contact. "I'm sorry!" I sputter.

"Don't be…" He murmurs. Currently, while he's kissing me senseless, I'm forgetting about the world, about Sakura, about training, and what my name is. All I'm noticing is that Sasuke's arms are wrapped securely around my waist. He tastes like chocolate milk and spearmint. Odd combination, but I like it. To my disappointment, Sasuke stops.

"I didn't think you were gay, Foxy-Chan." He purrs. Foxy-Chan? Um, ok, sure, whatever.

"If I said I was gay, I'd only be half right." I mutter and kiss him again.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" He asks. I shake my head in the negative.

"Sasuke, where do we go from here?" He smiles a real smile for the first time since I've known him.

"Where ever you want to go…but I've got an idea." I grin and he keeps the wonderful smile he so cruelly hid from the word.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke, whatever you say." His hand takes mine and he pulls me toward the Uchiha compound. This is what I call a happily ever after.

**Okay everyone, I have to say this…I really do not like this pairing at all, in anyway. The idea came from a disturbing dream and it wouldn't leave me alone so, I wrote it. I'm not sure if I'm sorry for it being so short or not…I kind of am frustrated with myself that my mind refused to give me ideas to make it longer for all you sasunaru fans out there. Well, I hope you liked it and you can flame me if it floats your boat. All flames will be used to light my incense. Thanks for reading!**

**-Tekii no aru tenshi **


End file.
